lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
David
David is a vampire and secondary antagonist in Lost Boys, mistakenly presumed to be the head vampire by Michael, Sam and the Frog brothers. He is obviously the head of the main group and is seen and treated as the leader. However, the official title is not his. Origin Not much is known about his past, but its assumed that he was a teenage hooligan who ran away from home, or was orphaned. In the events of Lost Boys it was assumed he was the head vampire. It is also assumed (in fan fiction) that Max was the vampire who bit him. But later in Lost Boys: Reign of the Frogs, it is revealed that it was the Widow Johnson who bit him. It's likely Max hired him to be treated as the head vampire, so Max can hide in public. The Lost Boys David is the charismatic and seemingly amicable leader of the main group of vampires. He is the first to appear in the opening scene on the boardwalk and instantly attempts to flirt with a close by blonde girl, immediately inflaming conflict. He steps out of reach and allows the irate boyfriend of afore-mentioned girl to grab hold of Dwayne instead of him, later getting involved by reaching over and securely getting hold of the mans throat before he is restrained by a police officer, who reminds them he has already told them to "stay off the boardwalk". Unphased, David continues to saunter off the carousel they were standing on with a cigarette tucked behind his ear, and although the audience don't see his movement, returns with the group to the bikes. At one point, he tricks Michael into following him to his lair, turning him into a half vampire. When Micheal is revealed to be half vampire, Sam, Michael and Edgar and Allen attempt to find out who the head vampire is. Eventually, they invade the vampires' lair, kill one of the vampires and barely escape with their lives. At the climax David leads the other vampires to attack the house. A violent fight with the vampires ensues and most of the house is destroyed in the process. eventually Michael and David fight. David gains the upper hand because he is stronger but Michael eventually overpowers him, and David is impaled on a pair of mounted deer antlers. It is later revealed in Lost Boys: Reign of the Frogs that the antlers missed his heart. Personality Throughout the film, David constantly goads Michael into several acts, including almost driving him off the edge of a cliff (referred to as "Hudson's Bluff"), demonstrating his persuasive and oddly likable persona. He does, however, have several moments in the film when a darker streak shows through his usual calm and relaxed exterior. A prime example is when he has convinced Michael to join them hanging under railroad bridge just as a large cargo train rattles over them, smiling with the boys then turning to Michael with a noticeably flat, dark expression and asking "fun, huh?", though the words are more a sharp, sarcastic statement than a question, as he can clearly see Michael's fear. [ en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_Boys ] Category:Vampires Category:antagonist's Category:The Lost Boys Cast